


Codename: I'd Be Lying if I Said I Hadn't Thought About It

by orphan_account



Series: Codename [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie kink, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Part 3 of 4, Praise Kink, So much smut, Vaginal Sex, all is well, confident!reader, fem!reader - Freeform, it's - Freeform, no one is upset, unprotected sex, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky confront the reader about her activities on one of their coveted days off.





	Codename: I'd Be Lying if I Said I Hadn't Thought About It

“Finally, a few days off.” You say to yourself with a happy sigh. It seemed like you had been away on missions more than home lately, and you were happy to be back in your little corner of the compound. A quick shower, your favorite oversized t-shirt that may have been from Bucky, or Steve, or possibly Thor, and a pint of ice cream in hand, you sit cross legged on your couch, ready to watch some movies. Later, you might wander out to find Steve or Bucky, but right now it was just you, Mr. Darcy, and your pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Lizzie had just shut down Mr. Darcy when someone knocked on your door. Grumbling, you paused the movie and set your ice cream aside. The knock came again, slightly more insistent this time. “I’m coming! Hold your horses!” You take a few light steps to your door, not too worried about who might be on the other side, but a little miffed that your night in had been interrupted. “Usually guests _call_ before just dropping by someone’s place you know.” You finish and open the door just enough to see who’s on the other side.

“Hey, doll.” Bucky said with a grin.

“James.” You blink, surprised, but not exactly disappointed. You pull the door the rest of the way open, revealing Steve. “And Steve. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just wanted to come by, see how you were doing. Maybe talk a bit.” Bucky says while moving closer.

Your brow scrunches in confusion, before you can say anything, Steve asks, “Can we come in?”

You look back at your ice cream and couch longingly, then down at yourself and your state of dress, or, lack thereof, “Er, I guess?”

You move away from the door, letting them step inside. Still confused about the visit, you close the door and turn to face them. They’re both standing, arms crossed and staring at you. You lick your lips and can’t help the smirk that follows when their eyes dart down to your lips then back up. “Please, sit.”

You almost giggle when they sit simultaneously, taking up most of the room on your couch. With no other chairs, and not wanting to sit on the floor, you sit down on the coffee table across from them, making sure to keep your legs closed as your shirt rides up high on your thighs.

You all sat in silence for a few seconds before you break it, “Alright boys. You’re the ones who came here. What do you want to talk about? If it’s anything to do with Tony’s missing lab equipment, it was Rhodey’s idea.”

“Lab?” Steve starts and looks over as Bucky.

“Uh, right. That- that wasn’t actually a _thing_.” You say, trying to cover your tracks too late.

Bucky chuckles, “That's not why we’re here. We have a little...issue… we’re hoping you can help us with.”

“I’m not a doctor. Of any sort.” You're starting to get a bit nervous now, their faces have hardly left yours since they entered.

“That’s not it either.” Steve says. “See, Buck and I were having a couple beers, chatting and talking about our girls.”

You froze at his words, but he continued as if he hadn’t noticed.

“And, imagine our surprise when we realized we were seeing the same one.” He finishes and they both stare at you,

You blush, slightly embarrassed at being confronted by both of them at the same time, “If you’re here to try and make me feel guilty, it won’t work.” You state flatly, eyes moving between their still forms. “I told you before any of this,” you wave your hand, indicating the three of you, “happened that I wanted to see other people as well and you _both_ agreed. Just like I agreed you can see other people.”

You pause, thinking over what to say next. If they didn’t want to see you anymore because of this, you’d be upset, but wouldn’t try and force them into accepting your lifestyle. If they tried to make you choose… “I didn’t tell you who the other person I was seeing was, because you never asked, and I assumed it didn’t matter. Just like I don’t care to know the names of the other women you’ve been seeing.” You shrug, and the collar of the shirt moves, revealing a bit more of your shoulder, “If this isn't working for you, I understand, but I won’t choose between the two of you. I love you both too much to do that. I’d rather walk away.”

Steve smiles and leans forward to take your hand. “We’re not going to leave and we’re definitely not going to make you choose.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “We want- we were wondering how you’d feel about seeing both of us. Together. At the same time.”

You can feel your mouth drop open and you look over at Bucky for confirmation. The grin on his face is answer enough and you feel your own grin forming.

“Well, I can’t say the idea never crossed my mind.” You look between the two of them again and take a deep breath, knowing that agreeing to this would change things, for all of you. “If you’re in, then I’m in.”

“Perfect.” Bucky says before sliding to his knees in front of you. His hands were on your knees, pushing them apart before you can ask what he’s doing. “Whose shirt is this?”

“It, _ah…”_ You stop and pull your hand out of Steve’s, so you can brace yourself on the table against the onslaught of Bucky’s tongue on your core.

He pulls away to grin up at you from between your legs, “Can we make it a rule that you don’t wear panties anymore? I think I rather like this easy access.”

Your attention is drawn away from Bucky when Steve’s hand cups the back of your head and tilts it until you’re looking up at him. “I think I have to agree with him, sweetheart.” he smiles at you before leaning down to capture your lips with his. The kiss starts sweet and quickly escalates as Bucky starts fucking your cunt with his tongue. You gasp into Steve’s mouth and he slides his tongue against yours before pulling back and biting your top lip. “So, the shirt?”

You grasp Bucky’s head with one hand, holding him close to you and close your eyes as he sucks your clit, “Isn’t it one of yours?” Steve shakes his head and from between your legs, Bucky shakes his before licking from the bottom of your slit to the top. “We- well in that case I don’t - _oh James!”_  He pulls away with a smirk and you shift uneasily on the table, needing more.

Both men are watching you and a wicked thought crosses your mind. You cross your arms and grab the hem of your shirt, pull it off, and toss it somewhere behind you, leaving yourself completely naked. With a coy grin you suck on one of your fingers then trail it down to circle your nipple. You spread your legs wide, bending your knees and bracing your heels on the edge of the table and let your fingers trail down your stomach, making your final destination clear. Bucky leans back on his heels, pressing his back against the couch. Steve moves to the front of the table and crosses his legs, sitting gracefully next to Bucky. You lick your lips and roll your hips as your fingers find your clit. You circle the hard button with your finger before dipping it into your wet core. You pump your finger in and out a few times then add a second finger.

Your lovers watching you with lust filled eyes make you hotter than you’d thought possible and soon you’re soaking wet. You close your eyes, losing yourself in the feeling. Your juices coat your fingers and the sounds coming from you as you push them in and out border on pornographic. You open your eyes to see Steve and Bucky leaning in close. Bucky has a hand on Steve’s shoulder, as if he’s holding him back. You feel your core tightening around your fingers and you gasp softly as your orgasm washes over you. Before you can come down from your high, Steve has picked you up and is carrying you toward your room. You tuck your hand between your legs in an attempt to ease the throbbing.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. That was-” Steve stops, at a loss for words, and lays you out on your bed.

You smile softly and hold out your slightly sticky hand. “You two are a little overdressed, don’t you think?”

Before you finish your sentence, they’re both pulling off their shirts and shedding their pants, kicking the piles of fabric off to the side. Within seconds they join you on the bed, one on either side of you. They waste no time, Steve takes your hand and puts the fingers you used to pleasure yourself into his mouth, sucking lightly on the digits and running his tongue between them. Meanwhile Bucky tucks his head between your shoulder and neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh that stretches across your collar bones. His cool metal fingers cup your cunt, and one slides between your swollen lips. You cry out at the multiple sensations and thrust your hips up, pressing your mound into the palm of his hand.

Steve releases your hand and runs his fingers lightly down your side, then back up, cupping your breast before circling your taut nipple. His bright blue eyes look at you and he leans down to suck the rosy bud into his mouth. Bucky kisses his way up your neck and captures your lips in a fierce kiss that’s more teeth than tongue. You bite his lips and pull back before letting him go. “As much fun as this is, if I don’t get you both inside me soon, I’m kicking you out and taking care of things myself.” You all but growl. You can feel their hard lengths pressing into your thighs.

They both pull back from you and you scowl up at them. Before you can say anything, Bucky says, “Are you sure doll? Both of us at the same time?”

You roll your eyes, “Trust me on this one and grab the lube from my drawer, would you?”

Steve lets out a heavy breath and you turn to look up at him. His pupils are blown wide with lust, almost swallowing the blue of his iris completely. “You like that Captain? The thought of you and Sergeant Barnes filling me with your hard cocks? Pushing and pulling in and out of me- _oh_ ” You’re cut off when Bucky’s cool and slick fingers push into you.  

“Careful what you wish for, doll.” He says and pumps his fingers in and out of you, making your already slick heat even wetter.

Steve’s hand wraps around your jaw and turns your head so you’re facing him, “You’re right sweetheart. I do like the thought of the Sergeant and I fucking you at the same time. I want you to forget where you end and we begin.” He leans down and kisses you softly, the action at odds with his deep rumbling voice, “Do you want that?”

You nod, “Yes.”

He grins, “Yes what?”

You grin in return, “Yes, _Captain._ ”

“Good girl.” He looks over at Bucky, “You ready?” Bucky nods and Steve lays on his back. “Come here.” He beckons you with a crook of his finger and you eagerly climb on top of him, balancing on your knees and taking his large cock in your hand, lining him up with your entrance, then sinking down. “Ah, you’re so tight sweetheart. So wet and tight.” He groans, and you squeeze your inner muscles and swivel your hips. “Fuck. Do that again.” You comply, and his hands find their way to your hips, holding you tightly and keeping you in place.

The bed shifts and suddenly Bucky is behind you, “Lean forward doll.” He says and pushes gently but firmly between your shoulder blades until you’re lying on top of Steve.

Part of you is a little nervous at the thought of taking them both at the same time - they are rather large men - but it’s a small part. When Bucky’s lubed up finger circles around your tight ring of muscle, your eyes flutter. And when he pushes his first finger into you, you mewl and push back into his hand.  Below you, Steve is gently rocking his hips, causing just enough friction against that amazing spot inside you to keep you on edge. When Bucky removes his finger you pout, but it quickly turns into a gasp of pleasure as he presses two fingers into you, stretching you out and preparing you for him. You rock faster against Steve, fucking yourself on Bucky’s fingers and Steve’s large cock.

“You like that, don’t you doll?” Bucky growls from behind you. “You’re so tight.”

“I can’t wait. _Please_ James, I’ll be fine.” You beg him, you can feel another orgasm building quickly.

“I want you to come first. I can tell you’re close. All those little sounds you make.” he cuts off with a moan then his hand is in your hair and pulling your head back just enough so your lips can meet.

Steve groans below you as your walls tighten and flutter around him. He leans up and sucks on the sensitive skin just above your breast, making you cry out as your orgasm rushes through you. Steve stills below you and you feel the blunt tip of Bucky’s large cock press against you. You close your eyes and focus on keeping yourself relaxed. Slowly, he presses into you, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh, dear god.” You whisper against Steve’s chest and curl your hands into fists on either side of his head.

“You alright sweetheart?” Steve asks.

You nod, eyes still closed. Bucky’s stopped with just his tip inside you and you’re already feeling deliciously stretched. “I’m fine. Downright peachy in fact. I’m okay James.”

He runs a hand up your back, making you shiver, “You’re doing so good doll.” he says as he pushes into you further.

You pull away from them, then push back until both men are fully seated inside of you. You let out the breath you were holding and go still, letting yourself become accustomed to them. You weren’t exactly a novice, but even you had to adjust to having _two_ super soldiers inside you. Around you, the air is thick with anticipation and you can tell they are waiting, still in a way only those trained for it can be, as they wait for you. Slowly, so, so slowly, you being to move. Pulling them out and thrusting back in. It’s almost too much and, panting, you stop and swallow thickly.

Bucky starts moving first, in and out slowly, building a rhythm. Soon, Steve joins him, pushing in as Bucky pulls out. With the rhythm they set, you were always full. Steve’s hands roam your body, cupping your breasts and bringing them to his mouth. He sucks one pebbled nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud, then releasing it with _pop!_  He kisses and licks a path to your other breast and repeats the action. Behind you, Bucky’s hands are on your hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise, and still it doesn’t feel tight enough.  You’re drowning in sensation and when Bucky moves his hand down your hip and around to where you and Steve are joined and presses cool metal fingers against your swollen clit, you cry out. Another orgasm washing through you and you can feel your juices coating Steve’s cock and Bucky’s fingers.

“Ah, baby girl, you’re so tight around us. So wet…” Bucky trails off with groan and thrusts deep. “I’m not going to last much longer.”  He warns and you nod.

Below you, Steve nods as well and pushes your hair away from your face, cupping your cheek in his large hand. “I won’t make it much longer either.  You feel too good. You’re such good girl taking the Sergeant and I like this.” He lifts just enough to leave a lingering kiss on your lips, “I want to come inside you. Can I?”

“I want you to drip.” Bucky says, his voice deep, “I want to come in your tight little ass and fill it until you can’t move without remembering what we’ve done.” You moaned loudly, his words pushing you closer to an edge you didn’t even know still existed. “Then, I want to do it all over again, with Steve filling your ass and me in that hot cunt of yours.”   

His words gave you that final push and you felt yourself falling. Not normally a screamer, you scream their names before your vision goes fuzzy with the strength of your release. Your lovers continue to thrust into you erratically, chasing their own release. Your walls shudder as they came inside you, coating you with their hot seed in what seems like never ending spurts. You collapse, unable to hold yourself together any longer. Below you, Steve was panting heavily, causing you to rise and fall with each breath he took. You turn your head enough to see Bucky hovering over you, his arm shaking. He grins down at you, a soft sloppy grin that makes you want to kiss him, and with a wince, he pulls free of you and falls onto the bed.

“I should move.” You mumble, but hardly stir. You and Steve are still joined and you’re enjoying the butterfly wings feel of him softening inside you.

Steve tosses an arm around your waist and presses a clumsy kiss to your temple, “Stay here.” He says and you nod in agreement. “I’m glad you’re our girl.” He continues, his soft voice stirring damp strands of your hair.

“Me too.” Bucky agrees and rolls onto his side, taking your hand in one of his.

Slightly surprised and touched by their words, you blush and turn to hide your face in Steve’s chest. “I’m glad too.” You whisper,

Bucky chuckles and pets your hair, “After everything we’ve done, you’re still blushing? Guess we’ll have to show her a few more moves Stevie.”

You glance at him and smile, “I can’t wait.” You say, then yawn widely.

“Sleep first.” Steve says and turns onto his side, still holding you to his chest. Bucky scoots in close until he’s spooning you. It’s a tight fit, but at the moment you don’t care. “We’ll be here when you wake up sweetheart.”

You drift off, giving in and falling asleep with a smile on your face.

 


End file.
